


Afternoon Delight

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, Top Sherlock, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home and finds John waiting for him in his red pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

John lay stretched out on his stomach. Today wasn’t quite as hot as yesterday had been, but it was still warm enough that he’d stripped down to pants. He was dozing lightly, not quite asleep when he heard Sherlock come into the room. He smiled despite himself as he heard Sherlock shed his clothes and and climb up behind him. “You’re wearing the red pants,” he growled.

“Good to know the great detective isn’t colorblind,” said John without opening his eyes.

Sherlock leaned over him and slowly licked up his spine, making John shiver and moan, cock twitching in interest. “You know what those pants do to me.” said Sherlock in his ear.

“And yet I’m lying here in nothing but. Imagine that.”

Leaning farther forward, Sherlock ground his erection against his still clothed arse. John moaned again, pressing back. Pinning John’s wrists in his big hands, Sherlock nipped at his neck. “I am going to fuck you, John.”

“Might need to move the pants first, unless you want to rip them,” John opened his eyes and watched him, smile still playing on his lips.

Sherlock kept his wrists pinned with one hand, pushing down the red pants with the other. He slipped his finger between his arse cheeks and suddenly stopped. “You prepped yourself.”

“Hmm?” asked John. “You mean I’ve been lying here in just these pants for an hour waiting for you to get home? Fingering myself open in anticipation of you walking through the door? I had no idea.”

Lining up, Sherlock pushed forward, making John moan as he was penetrated slowly. Sherlock’s arms shook as he tried to contain himself. John squeezed as he pushed deeper, making his lover groan and shove forward all at once.

John gasped, opening himself up by pulling his knees towards his chest. He felt Sherlock lean over him, sucking a bruise against his neck as he took him. John's eyes squeezed shut, the sensations overwhelming him. "Yes, Sherlock."

"Did you get yourself off, thinking of me?" Asked Sherlock.

John shook his head "No. Fuck me harder."

Sherlock grabbed is hips, nearly bruising as he snapped his hips forward. The pants were bunched around John's thighs, bright red against the white sheets and and John's lightly tanned skin. One of John's hands fisted the sheets; the other reached back for Sherlock's thigh, urging him on.

"Fill me, Sherlock," John demanded, breath short, sweat slick hair sticking to the nape of his neck and his forehead.

Shouting John's name, Sherlock did so, coming hard, barely keeping from collapsing on John's back. After a few long moments he pulled out. John was smirking as he rolled over, lazily palming his own heavy cock. "Suck me off, Sherlock."

John watched as Sherlock leaned down to lick him root to tip before taking him fully into his mouth. He met John's eyes, cheeks hollowing. "Good," moaned John, running a hand through the curls.

He bucked up into Sherlock's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He took what John gave, swallowing as he came, groaning loudly.

John tugged him up, rolling half on top of him and kissing him deeply, tasting the cum. He smiled as he broke the kiss and snuggled on Sherlock's shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
